womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 253: March 23, 1998
The final RAW before WWF WrestleMania XIV. WWE Champion Shawn Michaels delivers a final message to "Stone Cold" Steve Austin before they meet at WrestleMania. As Sable is honored with a special award, Luna looks to crash the party. Event recap DX arrive DX arrive with Mike Tyson in a white limousine. DX in-ring segment Helmsley takes us back to last week when he stole the European title back from Owen Hart. He tells us that Commissioner Slaughter will be handcuffed to Chyna during his match with Owen at WrestleMania. Hunter isn’t worried one bit because he OWNS Owen Hart. Just don’t show up, Owen. Milk that leg injury for all he can because Helmsley plans to send him back to Calgary in a wheelchair. As for all the Tucson ladies out there, Helmsley might let you come home with him tonight. After they get pricked by his cactus, he’ll let them play with his prairie dog. Let’s hear what Shawn Michaels has to say. He points out a ringside rat wearing a tank top with DX on her nipples. She’s so possessed with Shawn and Hunter that a security guy has to hold her from jumping the rail. Shawn – “To all you really attractive women out there, *that’s* a skank – and we realize that. But we couldn’t help but to bring the attention of someone having the cojones enough to wear DX on their breasts.” Shawn remarks how lame the so-called fight has been between Vince McMahon and Steve Austin. When Vince said he didn’t want Austin as his WWF champion, Michaels took that to mean he has Vince’s support behind him. They wait for the Austin chants to stop. Nevertheless, Shawn tells Vince to leave his opinions at home because neither Austin nor Michaels give a damn what he thinks. As for Austin, he better forget about all the WWF brass because the WWF title is around the waist of the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. HBK points out that he’s the same age as Austin and has been doing this for thirteen years and has been the top dog here for years while Austin has yet to even win the WWF title after eight years of being in the business. Shawn points out that Austin doesn’t only have to beat the greatest WWF champion ever, but he also will have Mike Tyson to deal with at WrestleMania. If Austin gets in his way at WrestleMania, Tyson will knock Austin the *blank* out. When Michaels asks him rhetorical questions, Tyson refers to Michaels as “Heartbreak”. Shawn finishes this segment telling us that DX will rule the WWF forever. Sable & Marc Mero in-ring segment Time to celebrate the Sable and Sunny double cover January 1998 edition of RAW magazine for being the highest selling edition in the history of the magazine. Marc Mero brings Sable to the ring. She’s wearing a nice blue evening gown while he looks like what you would imagine street clothes for Marc Mero would be during this time period. He lets Sable have her moment tonight and decides to go back to the dressing room. Vince Russo is in the ring to present Sable with a plaque. Kevin Kelly says Sunny couldn’t be here tonight since she is under the weather. He looks forward to seeing her at WrestleMania though. He presents her with the plaque. Of course, here comes Goldust and Luna. Luna hits Sable with the plaque. Luna starts ripping at Sable’s dress, before she and Goldust exit. Russo tries to check on Sable. Marc Mero reappears and tells Goldust he’s a dead man at WrestleMania. Austin vs. Rocky Maivia post-match DX’s music hits and they all come out onto the ramp. Shawn says he has turned Austin’s lights out twice with some Sweet Chin Music. At WrestleMania, he will turn out Austin’s lights for the last time. Austin and HBK tease a fight, but Helmsley makes sure Michaels waits until WrestleMania. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable